The Perfect Vacation
by leighann415
Summary: David learns a lesson the hard way about the importance of people rather than things.


**Author's Note:** This idea stemmed from something that happened to me on a recent trip. We left my travel pillow in the hotel room. But thankfully, it didn't come to such a big deal as this. Thanks to Kristen3 for the encouragement for doing this! :)

* * *

"David, make sure you have everything before we leave!" David rolled his eyes. His mother was telling him that for the past hour. He was just ready to go home now. He enjoyed the beach vacation with his parents, but he was ready to get back to the real world.

Daphne sighed as she closed the suitcase. This week at the beach had been everything she'd hoped for. They had their first real family vacation since David came into their lives. Niles had chosen an exclusive hotel right on the beach. It was perfect. The three of them went down to the ocean each day and played in the sand. David built the most impressive sandcastles ever. She took picture after picture of everything, so they'd be able to remember these lovely few days.

"My love, are you ready?" Niles came in then, and went over to give her a kiss. "I checked us out, so we have to leave."

Daphne sighed again. "I hate to leave this place. Everything's been so nice. Even the hotel staff treated us like royalty!"

"Which is all thanks to my gold star status. Come on, I've got a luggage cart ready for our things. And it won't be there forever."

"Promise me we'll come back. Before David's too old to not enjoy it all."

"I promise. Everybody should go to the beach at least once in their life. And our son did seem to fit right in with the water." Niles started to carry their suitcases out from their room. Daphne looked back to make sure she had everything. With one last glimpse, she closed the door.

When they got back to the living area of the room, David was already there, waiting for them. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, we're ready. Didn't you enjoy your vacation, David?" Daphne asked, surprised he would be so impatient to leave.

"Oh, sure. It was cool."

"Would you like to come back again sometime?"

The thought of another few days without technology scared David at first, but he really didn't mind the peaceful time with his parents. "I would like that."

"Well, your father says we can come back!"

"Yay!"

"Ok, you two, come on. I've had to load the cart all by myself." Niles called from the door.

Daphne rolled her eyes and they all walked out from the room, wheeling the luggage cart behind them. They made the trip from the elevator to their rental car in no time at all, and Daphne helped put their bags in the trunk. Even David carried his little car bag in his spot in the backseat.

With that done, Niles closed the trunk and told Daphne and David that he would be right back after he returned the cart. David started getting settled in for the few hour drive back home. He pulled some stuff out of his bag, and that's when he noticed something was missing. He looked frantically through the bag, looking for it. His special teddy bear Grandpa gave him wasn't there.

"David, what's the matter?" Daphne asked from the front seat.

"I can't find Harry! Mom, do you have him up there?"

Daphne looked around, but she couldn't find the bear. "No, sweetheart, I don't. We must've left him."

David started to cry. "B-b-but Grandpa gave him to me!"

Niles got back to the car, and started to put the key in the ignition. He then heard sniffs and tears coming from the backseat. "What's wrong with David?" he asked Daphne.

"It seems like we left his bear, Harry, back in the room."

"Is that all? Don't worry, David, it's just a teddy bear. It can be replaced."

"He said Martin gave it to him." Daphne said.

"Oh," was all Niles could say. "Maybe you should get out and talk to him. I won't start the car up yet."

"Thanks." She undid her seatbelt and went to David's side of the car. He was still crying uncontrollably. He never had temper tantrums like this. But Daphne wasn't worried. Like Niles said, it could be replaced.

"Listen, David. You can't be like this the whole way home. When you cry, it makes us cry too." She pat his knee.

"Can we go back and get him?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't. The room is already locked and we turned in the keys. If you promise to be good the rest of the ride home, I swear I'll get you a new bear when we get back. How about that?"

"But it was from Grandpa." David wailed again.

Daphne sighed in frustration. "I know, I know...presents from Grandpa are special, but David, what's most important is the memories and good times you have with your grandpa. Not the things." Daphne knew that was true.

"You're lucky you get to see your grandpa as often as you can. You know me dad is way over in England, and I can't just go over to his house every day." Even though her family could drive her insane, she still missed them.

"Now, come on. You aren't going to be like this the whole ride, are you? Why don't you lay down and sleep? That will take your mind off of it."

Begrudgingly, David did eventually settle back down into a peaceful sleep. Daphne was relieved. She climbed back into her seat in the front, and Niles started the car and they were off.

"I never thought he'd calm down. You're amazing." Niles said to his wife.

* * *

Daphne grinned. She never got tired of Niles' compliments. As they drove, she thought of something. Maybe she could tell Martin about the incident. Just so he'd be prepared. She pulled her phone out and sent him a quick text. She was glad that Ronee got Martin a cell phone under her plan after they were married. It made life easier.

Back in Seattle, Martin read Daphne's text. It said they left David's bear he gave him in the room. Martin couldn't help but feel a bit sad himself, but he knew what he had to do before they got back.

"Hey Ronee," Martin called out, "we need to go by the toy store."

* * *

They were just about back home, and Daphne was relieved. Not that she didn't enjoy the road trip. But she felt for David, despite the situation.

She gently reached back in the backseat and rubbed his leg. "We're almost home, David." He slept for most of the trip. He opened his eyes slowly, and rubbed them. He looked around like he didn't remember where he was. But then he remembered.

"Don't be sad anymore, David. We're pulling onto our street. You'll be able to see Grandpa soon."

Niles drove the car into the Montana's parking garage. He would have to return the car back to the airport later. But for now, he had to get Daphne and David back home. After they parked, he carried their bags up to their apartment.

They opened the door, and they were greeted by two friendly faces. "Welcome home!" Ronee and Martin both shouted.

David's attitude multiplied ten times over as soon as he saw his grandpa. A smile washed over his face, and Daphne smiled.

"Looks like somebody missed his grandfather." Ronee said. "How was the trip, you two?"

"Wonderful. We went to the beach every day. The ocean really does change your entire attitude!" She smiled over at Niles.

"Well, I have a gift for somebody in this room." Martin announced.

Daphne started. "What? Martin..."

Martin hobbled over to where a big package was waiting with David's name on it. David stared, mesmerized.

"Go on, it won't bite." Martin pushed.

David ripped the paper so fast they could barely breathe and see what was inside. A new bear. Even bigger than the one they had left. Daphne suddenly felt tears forming in her eyes.

Martin went over to his grandson. "You like him?"

David nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Thanks Grandpa. But how did you know?"

"Oh, a little bird told me." He winked at Daphne. David then threw his arms around his grandfather's neck.

After they separated, Martin set David down. "Do you remember what I said when I gave you the other bear?"

David nodded. "You said as long as I had it, I had you too."

Daphne gasped then. No wonder he got so upset.

"That's right. But David, I won't always do this if it happens again. Things aren't important when you have the people around you. But, hey, things can be special too."

David looked confused. "I know it's a little hard for you to understand right now. So go play with your new bear."

"Thank you!" David called out again as he headed up to his room.

Daphne turned to her father-in-law and hugged him. "Thanks, Martin. But you didn't have to do it."

"Sure, I did. You heard me. I won't always do it. But that's what grandpas are for, right?"

Niles patted his father on the shoulder. "Thanks, Dad. Really. I have to go return the car. I'll be back in a little while." He kissed Daphne on the cheek and left.

"Old man, you are wonderful. Niles said I was amazing for calming David down in the car. But Martin, _you_ are the amazing one. I'm so glad David has a grandfather like you."

"Aww, Daph, stop. You're making me blush."

Daphne laughed. She knew Martin was right, that people were more important than things. But she could hardly wait for their next beach vacation.

 **The End**


End file.
